


At The Club

by tinypearl32



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Flat Chest, Multi, Oral, PIV, Panty Kink, Post Top Surgery, Trans Character, after sex cuddles, cismale Young Genji, clit/pussy/cunt used for transmasc parts, only male pronouns, transmasc Sparrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypearl32/pseuds/tinypearl32
Summary: Genji spies an incredible person across the room...





	At The Club

Genji tossled his freshly-dyed hair and slid through the throng of people like a shark, searching for a partner for the night. He knew he was hot, with short-shorts and fishnet stockings, a pink crop top reading "better than you" in silver glitter, and some kitten heels finishing off the look. Pink lace panties peeked out the tops of his shorts. 

He saw a gorgeous person on the other side of the dance floor and made his way over. He draped his arms over the green silk clad shoulders, pressing his body up against the stranger with total confidence. But it wasn't until he spoke that his target stilled.

"Hey handsome, Genji Shimada. And you are?"

"That’s strange," the man mused, turning so that Genji could see his face for the first time. " _I'm_ Genji Shimada." He smirked. "But _you_ can call me Sparrow."

Genji smirked back and plopped onto his lap, toying with the open collar of Sparrow's shirt. "How?" he questioned, not really caring about the answer. 

Sparrow just shrugged, shamelessly eyeing Genji. "Want to dance?"

The green-haired man immediately pulled him onto the floor, turning around and rubbing his ass on the other's crotch. Firm hands bracketed Genji's hips, and he threw his arms backwards around Sparrow's neck, becoming more aroused with every movement. 

Sparrow nuzzled into his neck, letting his hands glide along Genji's midriff. "Want to go upstairs?"

Genji swore softly. " _Hell yeah_."

They slipped past the people who started eyeing them both like a tasty treat, to the room in the VIP section that the Shimada Clan owned. Genji could see a flash of satin above the dark skinny jeans as he followed Sparrow, the same color as his shirt. 

Genji oozed up to Sparrow and slotted their bodies together again, face to face. He threaded his fingers through the black hair and bit the other's his lip before devouring his mouth in a kiss. Genji wriggled, so turned on. They slid their hands down the back of the other's pants, kneading at his ass through the panties. They toppled onto the leather couch, groping and giggling. 

They parted for the brief moment needed to take off their shirts, then paused. They traced each other's chests in wonder, Genji at the scars beneath his partner's pecs, Sparrow at Genji where there _were_ no scars. 

"You’re trans?"

"Yeah." Sparrow's eyes darted to the bulge in Genji's shorts. "You’re not?"

"No." He shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"No." Sparrow's smile was full of teeth. "But it does mean we have more options."

They toed off their shoes– and in Sparrow's case, socks– and shimmied out of their pants, just delightedly grinding their panties together for a while. 

Genji's dick was hard and leaking, the tip poking out of the lace. Sparrow was soaking wet through the satin, grinding on his counterpart's fishnet-covered thigh. They made out some more, leaving hickies on the other's neck and shoulders and collars. Sparrow smirked and sunk a hand into Genji's hair and scooted up his chest, rubbing the wet satin on his lips. He moaned and shoved his tongue through the thin fabric, rubbing at his clit. Genji slid his hands up Sparrow's legs, pulled the panties to the side and sucked hard on his clit. Then he let go and pushed at one hip. 

Sparrow turned around on top of his face, smearing slick everywhere, and kissed down his torso and pressed a tiny kiss to the tip of his dick. It jumped a little, and Sparrow giggled and slid the panties down to bunch under his balls, giving little licks all over it like it was the best treat ever. (Honestly it was, he’d always identified as male and now he knew exactly what his dick would look like.) 

Genji licked and sucked on the fabric of Sparrow's panties again, then bit down and ripped it loose, leaving it in tatters around his hips. Sparrow rolled his eyes, having expected that kind of behavior from himself. In semi-retaliation, he went all the way down on the cock in front of him, deethroating it and lipping at the base. Genji whined and bucked his hips a little, and Sparrow pinched meanly at the skin at the base of his dick, though that just turned him on more. 

Genji went to work on Sparrow's pussy, thrusting his tongue as deep as he could, moaning again when his lover leaned his entire weight on his face and ground down. Sparrow came on his tongue, slick and come smearing across Genji's face. 

Sparrow didn't even wait a beat, he turned around on top of the other again and slammed home on Genji's cock, cunt greedily pulsing around it. They kissed hungrily, marking each other up with teeth and nails. He rode him, coaxed him to sit up enough to get leverage to really fuck him; it felt so good and Genji came in him and Sparrow came again, muscles desperately gripping the dick inside him. 

They relaxed for maybe a moment, then Sparrow reclined with his legs over the edge of the couch and pulled Genji by the hair to kneel in front of him and eat him out, slumping further the more Genji tongued him. He was slurping with the most obscene noises, absolutely delighting in turning Sparrow into a whiny mess. He came on his face again, pushed Genji onto the plush carpet and licked the come off of his face and chin and cheeks. 

Finally sated and content, they dragged a blanket out and wrapped themselves in it, cuddling and kissing and sweet.


End file.
